


Twister

by needsomethingtodoworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, teen bc i used swearing to get my point across
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsomethingtodoworld/pseuds/needsomethingtodoworld
Summary: basically I'm shit at summaries but Cas and Dean play Twister while Sam calls out the colors but Sam's just making it for those two to get their heads out of the sand and admit they have feelings for each other :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr, inspired by an incorrect quote. lol i actually wrote this a few months ago but i forgot to post it on here so that's what I'm doing now

A typical Friday night at the bunker usually called for some sort of movie, whether that be Star Trek or Lord of the Rings (Cas always agreed with Dean’s suggestions, much to Sam’s displeasure), and a few beers to “take the edge off” as Dean put it.

Halfway through The Princess Bride (Cas’s choice), Sam rolled his eyes, sighed, and mentioned something about giving him half an hour to find something more entertaining than this.

“C’mon Sam it’s a classic!” Dean protested, “Cas back me up here!”

“Sure Dean,” Castiel murmured lazily, not taking his eyes off the screen. He was doing the little head tilt thing Dean loved. Not that Dean would ever admit that out loud.

Dean put his feet up on Sam’s spot and put his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas smiled and leaned sideways onto his friend. 

Cas and Dean were over halfway through the movie when Sam came back carrying a thin white box in his hands. He saw the pair snuggled up on the couch and sighed.

He faked a cough and waited for a reaction.

Neither one of them turned around, still leaning on each other and watching Inigo Montoya pledge to kill his father’s murderer.

Sam walked over, grabbed the remote, and pressed pause.

“Hey! We were watching that!” Dean objected.

Sam gave his brother his best bitchface and turned the television all the way off right before putting the remote on the tv stand.

Cas realized how close he was to his friend and stood up a little too quickly. Dean furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing, wondering if he did something wrong. Sam rolled his eyes again.

Noticing the silence, Sam held up the box and said, “I got Twister if you lovebirds want to play. Figured it would be more entertaining than the movie.”

“Sam, Dean and I are not birds nor a couple,” Cas told him.

“You have no appreciation for the classics, Sammy,” Dean sighed. He stood up though, so Sam counted that as a win.

“How do we play, Sam?” Castiel asked.

Sam opened the box and handed Cas the rules and instructions packet while he gestured for Dean to help him unfold the mat. Once they got the mat set out and somewhat straight, Sam took the spinner and announced he would call out the directions first.

He then proceeded to point at their feet and say, “Shoes off. They’ll ruin the mat.” Both of them bent down and removed their shoes with only the minimum amount of complaining, mostly from Dean.

“Okay. Ummm. Let’s start. So Cas, stand on that side, and um, Dean stand on that side,” Sam directed.

Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s steady gaze, then both of them quickly looked away and blushed.

Sam apparently didn’t notice the tension, because he took a deep breath and called out, “Dean, left foot green.”

After plenty more turns, it was getting harder to keep up off the ground.

“Hey Sammy, I think it’s about time to switch the caller don’t you think?” Dean uttered.

“That’s not how the game works, dumbass. I keep calling until one of you falls,” Sam grinned.

“Lovely,” Dean grunted.

The two friends were getting closer and closer together, and it was getting harder and harder to keep from touching each other.

“Personal space, Dean,” Castiel through a smile.

“So you do understand sarcasm,” Dean teased.

Sam snorted and called out, “Cas, right hand red.” Castiel looked at his hands and feet for a second, rotated his left hand, and flipped over to get his hand on red. Right on top of Dean. Meanwhile, Sam was covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter.

Dean groaned. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you.”

Sam wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter at this point. “Dude I stopped spinning fifteen turns ago. I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”

Dean glared and tried to slide out from under Cas, but he knocked into his leg, causing the angel to fall right on top of him. Sam was full on wheezing with laughter and he ran to grab his phone before the two could untangle themselves. 

Dean and Cas were trying to get up off the mat then Cas threw his head back and laughed. 

“What’s so funny Cassie?” Dean chuckled, “Are you ticklish?”

Cas frowned, and simply said, “I am nothing of the sort. You just look funny when you’re frustrated,” Cas blushed, “In a cute sort-a-way, I mean.”

Both of them were red up to their ears when Dean jumped up. “Uhhh. Thanks I guess. You too.”

“Can you please help me up?” Castiel asked.

“As you wish,” Dean smiled. He offered a hand and helped pull Cas up off the ground. Dean could have sworn he felt a spark travel up his arm. Not a painful one. Just a soft spark to start a soft flame.

Cas felt his grace react to Dean’s touch. Nothing big, like the lights blowing out, but a flicker of a lightbulb turning on. Something new and bright. The angel brushed it off though, because if Dean felt it, he didn’t show it.

“So you were paying attention to the movie,” Cas teased. They were barely inches apart, but the tension in the air ran for miles.

Dean rocked back and forth on his feet. “Yup,” he said, popping the p, “You know me.” 

Cas didn’t know what to do, and he wasn’t really thinking at this point, so he did the first thing he wanted to. He leaned in and kissed Dean. 

It was only a little peck on the lips, barely enough to rival two middle schoolers feeling rebellious. A kiss that would make it feel like the feeling would last for forever. Like they already knew what love was. Life was perfect behind the swingset for two kids, but for an angel and The Righteous Man, the world was perfect in that one little moment. A small little peck on the lips that made Dean fall in love all over again.

“So-sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Cas mumbled, averting his eyes. Before Dean knew what he was doing he kissed Cas. 

Castiel, the angel he had been in love with since what felt like forever. Castiel, the angel who had fallen for him, in more ways than one. The angel who had died for him. The angel he would die for. The angel he would kill for. The angel, he decided, he would live for. 

At that moment the world stopped. Fuck the world anyway. What could it offer when all it does it take? But that moment wasn’t about the world or what they could get from it. It was about the two of them finding out the love they could give each other. Not to the world. Each other. It was about broken pieces finally sliding into place. And it was so fucking beautiful.

This time it wasn’t a quick 15-year-olds-spinning-the-bottle type of kiss. It was a real kiss, gentle, and sweet, and oh-so-fucking-perfect. Dean pulled away and shook his head. “Is-is this okay?” he blurted out.

“Dean?” He paused, “Could you do that again?” Cas asked.

“As you wish,” He said, and leaned in for another kiss.

When Sam finally found his phone (he left it in the car) and came back into the room, he took one look at them making out in the corner and whispered to himself, “Fucking finally.”


End file.
